


【中译】灯饰，圣诞老人和礼物

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：骗子汉尼拔和兴高采烈的威尔。他们过起了圣诞节。他们总是能有办法的。Hanni-verse的假期。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【中译】灯饰，圣诞老人和礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lights, Santa and Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098657) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：感谢作者的授权！啊啊啊啊啊，小甜饼来了，这一章巨甜，齁甜！AWSL~~~这一家真的太暖了。

汉尼拔▪莱克特博士慢慢往家里走去。如果不是看到外面长着一头卷发的两人，他可能以为自己走错了地方，或者自己和杜穆里埃医生喝得有点多了。  
威尔站在梯子上，正在窗户边上挂灯饰，嘴里大声唱着一首关于圣诞驴子的歌。汉尼站在梯子下方，也跟着一起唱，在给爹地递灯串的时候嘴里还发出驴子的叫声。  
“你们两个在做什么？”汉尼拔问，他走过去站在梯子旁，积雪在脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。  
“把装饰挂起来。”威尔往下笑容灿烂地看着他。“说真的，汉尼拔，你都在这住了半辈子了，是时候像古罗马人一样做了。”  
“古罗马人不会挂这种俗气的装饰。”汉尼拔对着他皱起眉头。“我以为我们之前已经对此达成了共识。”  
“是的，几年前。”威尔脸上的笑容变得更大了。“但你得票超过我已经是很久之前了。今年汉尼和我才是大多数。”  
“还有温斯顿。”汉尼插嘴道。  
前几年，威尔是真的不关心怎么装饰他们的家，而汉尼还太小，不关心他的礼物是从哪里来的。今年不一样了。在开车出去转了一圈，看到其他人家的装饰之后，汉尼也想要装点一下家里。威尔发现自己想要满足小家伙的要求。  
“当然不。”汉尼拔摇摇头。“我拒绝让我们房子看上去花里胡哨的。”  
“花里胡哨？”威尔靠着梯子笑了笑。“有点信心，老汉（原文：Han）。我从来不会让我卑微的出身拉低你的格调。”  
医生的表情冷了下来。“我没有说过这样的话。请不要随意假口于人。”  
“如果你来帮忙的话，我敢打赌看上去肯定会很有品味。”威尔对他露出一个迷人的笑容，试图消除刚才对话造成的伤害。  
“拍马屁是没用的。”汉尼拔警告道，对年轻人脸上得意洋洋的笑容感到越来越恼火。  
威尔发现了汉尼的视线，在对老男人点点头的时候给儿子使了个眼色。小家伙把灯串放下，然后扑向父亲的长大衣。  
“拜托了，爸爸？求你了，我们可以挂灯饰吗？求你了爸爸？拜托了？”汉尼恳求道。  
“停下。”汉尼拔说，语气没有很凶，但也足够严肃，这让小家伙放开手，求助地看着自己爹地。  
汉尼拔转回来继续怒视着自己的爱人。把房子变成一个碍眼的建筑是一回事，但因为自己不顺着他意就拿儿子对付自己，这就太过了。  
“不要担心，儿子。”威尔向儿子露出安抚的表情。“你爸爸是生我的气，不是你。”  
尽管汉尼拔对两人都不太高兴，但他还是看向儿子，对他眨了眨眼。当汉尼确定自己爸爸没有因为自己而难过时，他看上去放松了下来。  
“汉尼拔。”威尔温柔地喊了一声，把老男人的注意力转回自己身上。“拜托了？如果你不喜欢，我们再也不会有第二次。”  
汉尼拔叹了口气。这是个合情合理的请求。威尔都不用听他的回答了。因为那已经写在老男人的脸上了，就在那带着不爽的笑容，还有柔和的眼神里。威尔在梯子上往下走了一步以表示自己的感激，但他的脚被灯串绊住了，然后突然整个人往下掉。  
当威尔感到一个坚实的怀抱也不是冷硬的地面时，他颤抖着呼了口气。他睁开双眼，对着汉尼拔笑了起来，在熟悉的怀抱中放松下来，好让自己回过神来。两人看上去都不急着分开。  
“哇。”汉尼的眼睛睁得大大的，然后朝着梯子走去。“接住我，爸爸。”  
汉尼拔迅速放下威尔，然后在小家伙爬过第一个横档的时候把他拉了下来。  
“汉尼，我告诉过你不准去爬梯子的！”在汉尼拔把小家伙抱在怀里的时候，威尔责备道。  
“但我也想让爸爸接住我。”汉尼说，试图埋在爸爸的怀抱里。  
“你爹地不是在玩。”汉尼拔解释道。“他可能会受很严重的伤。”  
“但你接住他了。”汉尼对医生笑着说，脸上写着大大的英雄崇拜。  
“这不是重点。”汉尼拔眯着眼看着小家伙。“你爹地或者你可以在屋里等着，在我们装饰的时候。”  
“我会乖乖的。”汉尼立马说道，然后看向威尔。“我会乖乖的，爹地。我保证。”  
“我知道。”威尔靠过来，亲了一下小家伙变得冰冻的脸颊，然后用手搓了一下，好让它们暖和起来。  
当威尔回到梯子上时，汉尼拔把汉尼抛到高高的空中，然后用紧紧的怀抱接住了他。  
“再来一次，爸爸！再来一次！”汉尼大声笑起来，汉尼拔马上满足了他。  
威尔站在梯子半高的地方，给父子俩拍照，感受着这独一无二的一刻，装饰什么的可以先放一边。  
****  
威尔走过一个又一个商店。在他们到处看的时候，汉尼拉着他的手。  
“看到什么你喜欢的吗？”威尔问小家伙。  
汉尼耸耸肩，拉着他走在过道上。他想给爸爸找一份完美的礼物，到目前为止他还没有头绪。他拉着威尔来到一个摆满领带的桌子，叫爹地把他抱起来好好看一下。  
“这一条怎么样？”威尔指着一条有着蓝色和绿色的领带问。  
“爸爸有一条了。”汉尼告诉他。  
“哦，是吗？”威尔笑了笑，试图想象有着和他爸一样独特品味的十几岁的儿子。  
“我能帮忙吗？”一个年轻的女人走过来问道。  
“我要给爸爸买份礼物。”在威尔礼貌地拒绝前，汉尼告诉她。小家伙突然记起自己不应该和陌生人说话，他睁着大大的眼睛转身看向爹地。“她是陌生人吗？”  
“是的，但我在这里，所以没事。”威尔说，很高兴小家伙还记得他们上个月和他说过的话。  
“嗯，你不就是个聪明的小男孩吗？”女人对着汉尼露出大大的笑容。“我很乐意帮你。你可以和我说一下你的爸爸吗？”  
“爸爸很强壮。他可以在爹地从梯子上跌倒的时候接住他。”  
“掉下。”威尔红着脸纠正道，目光看向一边。  
“他有很漂亮的西装，还有他不喜欢温斯顿坐到床上。”汉尼补充道。  
“听上去是个特别的人。”她说，她的声音很甜，威尔可以猜到她很可能有一个像汉尼这么大或稍微大一点的小孩。“你觉得他会需要些什么？”  
“这就是问题所在，”威尔叹了口气。“这男人什么也不需要？”  
“是简单派的人吗？”她问。  
“富贵逼人。”他说，好不容易忍住了对他的未婚夫算是简单朴素这一想法嗤之以鼻。为一个能得到任何想要的东西的人买礼物，那是不可能的。  
“哦。”她笑了笑，看向汉尼。“或者你可以为你爸爸做一个特别的东西？”  
“爸爸喜欢我的画。”汉尼说，听上去很兴奋。  
“这可对你的业绩一点帮助都没有。”威尔扬起一边眉毛对女售货员说道，然后把汉尼放了下来。  
她耸耸肩，“领带和手套是很不错，但你孩子们给你画的画就只有这么多。”  
威尔笑着和她说了声谢谢，然后让异常激动的汉尼拉着他出了门。  
***  
“那是什么？”汉尼指着一个装满玩具的红色大盒子问道。  
“那是儿童玩具计划（原文：Toys For Tots）的捐赠箱。”威尔告诉儿子，把他抱起来好让他看到里面。  
“那是什么？”  
“意思是人们买了这些玩具，然后把它送给那些买不起玩具给小孩子的家庭。”威尔解释道。  
“我们可以这样做吗？”汉尼问。  
“你想要捐玩具？”  
汉尼点点头。  
“你真的明白这意味着它们就不是你的了，对吗？”威尔问。“这表示玩具会送到需要玩具的小男孩和小女孩手里。”  
“是的，爹地。”汉尼点点头。“我明白。”  
***  
“对我们儿子说谎让我觉得不舒服。”汉尼拔在摆盘的时候说道。  
“打住。”威尔在打开酒瓶的时候翻了个白眼。“你让这听上去我们就像那些告诉小孩吃药对他们没好处的父母一样。”  
“我不想失去他的信任。”汉尼拔说，瞟了威尔一眼，然后注意力重新回到食物上。  
“你是他爸爸，”威尔说，走到他的身后，把自己的下巴搁在对方的肩膀上，双手环住男人的腰。“他一直都会信任你的。”  
“等他发现真相之后，我们要怎么和他说？”  
“同样的事情，这么多年来所有的父母都是这么告诉他们的孩子的。”威尔耸了耸肩，不太确定怎么回答，但知道等时间到了，他们就会自己发现真相了。“不要像个格林奇一样扫兴好吗。”  
“格林奇？”汉尼拔问。  
威尔翻了个白眼，走过去靠在流理台上，好让自己能看着这个老男人，“埃比尼泽▪斯克鲁奇（Ebenezer Scrooge）？”  
“啊。”汉尼拔恍然大悟地点点头，然后开始准备最后一个盘子，给汉尼放上少一点的分量。“我对假日季没有疑问。我是对向儿子说谎告诉他有一个传说中的人物在一晚跑遍全世界来给小朋友送礼物这个事情有疑问。”  
“还有送煤炭呢。”威尔热心地补充道，当汉尼拔向他露出这一点都不好笑的表情时，威尔大笑起来。  
***  
“我们可以去看圣诞老人吗？”汉尼在爸爸带着自己逛商店的时候问道。  
“我们这周末会和爹地一起去看圣诞老人，”汉尼拔提醒小家伙。“我们现在要给爹地找一份礼物，记得吗？”  
“记得。”汉尼在经过排队（去看圣诞老人）的小孩时，叹了口气。  
“你觉得你爹地会喜欢什么？”汉尼拔问，眼睛浏览着过道边上的商品。他花了好几小时想要在网上购物，但完全没有找到买什么给自己爱人的头绪。你要送什么给一个什么都不想要的人？  
“他喜欢狗狗。”汉尼热心地说。  
“这建议不错。”汉尼拔笑着说。  
“嘿，我记得你，小家伙。”一个女售货员走了过来，低头对汉尼笑着说道。“又来节日购物吗？”  
“我们这次是给爹地买东西。”汉尼说，对这位友好的女士露出了大大的笑容，他从上次逛商场之后就记住她了。  
“这次？”汉尼拔饶有兴致地对女人挑起一侧的眉毛。  
“我嘴巴很严的。”女人大笑起来，对着小家伙眨了眨眼，竖起一根手指放在嘴唇上。“有什么具体的东西我可以帮忙找找看吗？”  
“我不太确定从哪里开始。”汉尼拔讨厌承认这一点。  
“那会有点难度。他是那种能得到所有想要东西的类型吗？”她问，想起和这可爱的小男孩一起的男人说过的话。虽然她每天都会遇到很多购物的人，但总有那么几个让人印象深刻。  
“我觉得如果他想要的话。”汉尼拔摇摇头。“但他更多的是那种什么也不想要的类型。”  
“我打赌他想要一只狗狗。”汉尼说。（译者：小屁孩这司马昭之心，233333）  
“温斯顿会吃醋的。”汉尼拔告诉小家伙，汉尼听到以后嘟起小嘴。  
女人笑了笑，然后耸了耸一侧的肩膀。“那些通常都对物质不太感兴趣的人，一般都会更享受和他们爱的人一起的时光。他平时喜欢做什么？”  
“汉尼？爹地平时喜欢做什么？”汉尼拔笑着问道。“还有不要说是和温斯顿一起玩。”  
“他喜欢和我玩。”汉尼笑着说。  
“我不能把你当圣诞礼物给爹地，你是我的。”  
“爹地喜欢钓鱼。”汉尼咯咯笑着说。  
“钓鱼，”这位店员开心地拍了下手。“很好，这是一个开始。”  
***  
雪在他们身边缓缓落下，大片的雪花粘在了他们的大衣和睫毛上。  
汉尼在树丛中跑来跑去。他的父亲们在中间走着，总是密切注意他的情况。  
“这棵怎么样？”威尔朝一棵七尺高的树点了点头。  
“必须这么大吗？”汉尼拔问，只是快速看了一眼。  
威尔停了下来，对着老男人坏心眼地咧嘴一笑，“我们还在聊树吗？”（译者：这突如其来的车，23333）  
汉尼拔停下脚步，转身看着威尔，扬起了眉毛。  
“我们要砍下一棵树，”威尔说。“这应该很有趣。”  
“是吗？”  
“正在想办法。”威尔舔着嘴唇，缩小了两人的距离，吻上了汉尼拔，直到他的眼镜起了雾，还有一双小手在拉他的大衣。  
“爹地，我找到了。我找到我们的树了！”  
***  
“你还没告诉我你有多讨厌那些灯呢。”威尔说，声音里充满了洋洋得意。  
他们坐在自家的书房里。汉尼拔坐在喜欢的扶手椅中，浏览着平板上的新闻。威尔靠着他的膝盖坐在地板上，感受着他们在前面火炉里点燃的火焰带来的温暖，以及在自己卷发上若有若无摩挲着的大手。  
“喝你的蛋酒吧，威尔。”汉尼拔咕哝了一句。  
圣诞树就放在窗户边上，上面挂满了昂贵的手工绘制的玻璃装饰，还有威尔和儿子趁着医生忙于晚餐的时候做的灯串。汉尼在几小时前已经上床睡觉去了，所以现在已经没有理由让树上的灯还亮着了。威尔发现自己或许会把这个事实保存在心里。  
汉尼拔是不会承认威尔把圣诞树的装饰变得简洁，还很吸引人。相反，他用手穿梭在爱人的发丝之间，然后停在那儿不动了。  
***  
“你能笑一下吗？”威尔问，他们正和汉尼排队去见圣诞老人。  
“等这结束之后，我会笑的。”汉尼拔回答。  
汉尼紧张地跳来跳去，紧紧抓着爸爸的手。他希望圣诞老人会像在动画片和电影里面一样和蔼。  
“爹地，我看不到圣诞老人。”汉尼抬头看着留着胡子的男人说道。  
“还有不到一周就到圣诞节了，圣诞老人还有很多小孩要去见。”威尔解释道，然后把小家伙放到自己的肩膀上。  
汉尼拔发出了一道很没礼貌的声音，引来了威尔的怒视。  
“我觉得受够了，”威尔说。“你想要在车里等我们吗？”  
汉尼拔还有点体面，看上去有点不好意思，勉强露出了一个愉快的笑容。  
“我不确定你现在的表情比刚才是不是更好一点。”威尔笑了笑，抬头看了看汉尼。当他确认小家伙正全神贯注地看着圣诞老人时，他看回汉尼拔，压低声音说道。“比起一个无关紧要的小谎言，它有更重要的意义，不是吗？”  
“我一直对这种小孩子用良好的行为换取礼物的做法感到很可笑。”汉尼拔耸耸肩。  
威尔忍不住翻了个白眼，并为自己孩子气的行为付出了代价，对面那双红褐色的眼睛危险地眯了起来。“你担心会把小孩教坏？”  
“我们有这样的能力（去宠坏他）。”汉尼拔谨慎地承认道。  
作为父母，他希望儿子能拥有作为小孩子可能想要的东西，但他想要儿子是在知道生活并不会像他的父亲们那样把东西送到他手上的情况下成长。人只有努力工作才会对生活有成就感。他希望儿子为他自己感到骄傲，而不是一味依靠金钱去解决问题。  
“但我们不会的。”威尔柔声说，他滑进汉尼拔的手中，安抚地捏了一下。“比起市面上那些高科技的玩具，他更喜欢在外面和狗狗或者我们一起玩。”  
“这听上去熟悉得让人感到可怕。”医生笑着说。“如果他在外面玩就会开心的话，那他在这里是为了什么？”  
威尔耸了耸肩膀，这动作吸引了小家伙的注意，他咯咯笑了起来，把小手伸进爹地的头发里。  
“爹地，快到我们了！”  
***  
“你好，年轻人。”圣诞老人用真诚的笑容和低沉温暖的声音向汉尼打了声招呼。“你叫什么名字？”  
“小汉尼拔，”汉尼说，然后体贴地加了一句，“但你可以叫我汉尼。”  
“那你是一个乖小孩吗，汉尼？”圣诞老人问，声音里充满了欢笑。  
“是的，圣诞老人。”汉尼带着肯定地说，因为他已经有好几周没有被罚站过了。他觉得这一点最好还是不要说出来，因为圣诞老人肯定会知道这种事的，所以现在没有必要提起来。  
“好，很好。”满脸胡子的男人笑容更大了，他把汉尼抱到自己的膝盖上。“你希望圣诞老人给你送什么样的圣诞礼物？”  
“圣诞老人，你可以把我的玩具送给其他人吗？”汉尼问，小脸上神情严肃。  
圣诞老人抬头看了看站在旁边的两位父亲要怎么办，但其中卷发的男人只是耸了耸肩，而另一个看上去也一样疑惑。  
“你想要把自己的玩具送给其他人？”圣诞老人问汉尼。  
汉尼急忙点头道。“你能把它们送到儿童玩具计划吗？我爹地说有些小孩得不到礼物。”  
商场圣诞老人的嘴微微张开，眼神发亮。他听了一整天小孩的各种要求，而这个小男孩的要求真把自己惊讶到了。  
“你想把自己的玩具送给其他小孩？”  
汉尼再次点点头。“我爸爸和爹地经常给我买好看的玩具。还有衣服。”小家伙骄傲地指着自己的红色小领结。“你不需要给我送任何礼物。”  
“你愿意为不认识的人这样做，这真是一件好事。”圣诞老人叹了口气，看了眼排队的人，他知道自己得赶紧结束了。“圣诞老人要休息一下，然后就按你说的做，好吗？”  
“谢谢圣诞老人。”汉尼说，同时收获了男人的拥抱，他想了想然后补充道。“你应该找一个娃娃，以防万一会有女孩子，女孩子喜欢娃娃。”  
等拍完照之后，汉尼跑过去站在两位父亲中间，拉住他们的手。  
“圣诞老人很友好。”他抬头对他们露出了笑脸。  
“是的。”汉尼拔蹲下来亲了亲小家伙的脸颊。“还有你也是一个很乖的小男孩。如果你肯帮忙挑选一些要捐出来的玩具，我会很感激的。”  
汉尼咧嘴一笑，点了点头。  
***  
威尔醒来的时候，汉尼拔的头正靠在自己的肩膀上。他的手环住对方宽阔的肩膀，在没有用发胶的头发上轻轻吻了一下。他的手把玩着医生的头发，直到感觉到对方的嘴唇用力地印在自己的皮肤上。  
“你醒了吗？”威尔轻声问道。  
汉尼拔笑了笑，“你的耐性连一个四岁小孩都不如。”  
“我不屑于回答。”威尔鄙视道。  
“你是不知道怎么回答。”汉尼拔说，嘴巴扯出一个慵懒的笑容，他的身体往上摞了摞，直到他盖住了威尔大部分胸膛，然后把头靠在年轻人的肩颈处。  
“我喜欢你不说话的时候，莱克特博士。”威尔说，心里突然想起前天晚上，汉尼拔沐浴在他们生起的火炉的暖光中的美妙场景。  
“我喜欢你把我弄得无语的时候，”汉尼拔说，轻轻咬着颈静脉处的皮肤。“你可以现在开始，或者让我继续睡觉。”  
威尔呻吟了一声，在爱人沉沉的重量下动了一下。汉尼很快就会起床了，经过昨晚之后，最好还是休息一下。  
***  
不到一小时，汉尼就爬上了他们的床，在爸爸们的身上跳来跳去。  
“圣诞节到了！圣诞节到了！”  
两位父亲都慢悠悠地起来，逼得小家伙拉着他们的手用力想要把他们拉起来。小脚丫在木地板上滑了一下，最后被爸爸们牢牢抓住，小脚缩了起来，咯咯笑个不停。  
“你还要走路吗？”汉尼拔问，低头看着在他们中间荡来荡去的小家伙。  
汉尼摇摇头，大大地咧开嘴，让爸爸们把他提着。  
他们在圣诞树周围坐下。  
汉尼撕开了包着礼物的纸，而汉尼拔脸上混杂着喜爱和恼火的神情看着自己儿子，小家伙对着里面的玩具发动机高兴地大叫，它看起来很像爹地在修理的那台。虽然还有一堆的礼物等着他打开，但他拿起一个系着亮红色蝴蝶结的红色的盒子，然后爬到爸爸的腿上。  
“打开它。”汉尼要求道。  
汉尼拔的手臂环着小家伙，开始温柔地拆开外面的包装。  
“不是这样的，爸爸！”汉尼说，然后把纸撕开，威尔把笑容藏在手机后面，忙着把这一刻拍下来。  
“非常感谢。”汉尼拔说，声音里带着玩笑的咆哮，然后在小家伙两侧饶痒痒。  
他扫开包装纸的碎片。里面是一本书，很明显是亲手做的。封面是木制的，绑着结实的黑红色的蝴蝶结。封面上方印着汉尼写的“爸爸”，但也流露出威尔的坚韧。里面是一页页汉尼的画作。在这些画作之间，是他们一家的照片。整本书由他们三个的不同方式组合而成。  
“这是我见过的最漂亮的东西。”汉尼拔说，双手钟爱地翻着书页。  
“爹地有帮忙。”汉尼坦白道。  
“你真谦虚。”汉尼拔笑了笑，捧着小家伙的脸颊，亲了亲小巧的鼻子。他抬头看向威尔，用嘴型说着谢谢。  
“这也是我们送给你的。”威尔递过来一个小一点的包裹。  
汉尼拔小心翼翼地打开新的包裹，当小家伙又想帮忙的时候，调皮地把它举到汉尼够不着的地方。里面是《德古拉》的初版，他年轻的时候很喜欢这本书。  
“汉尼答应不会把这一本给毁了。”威尔朝医生咧嘴一笑。  
“威尔，这——”  
“不用谢。”威尔瞪了他一眼。这本书很贵，但汉尼拔从来没有让他为这个房子里的东西付过一分钱。  
“谢谢。”虽然说晚了，但比不说要好，医生看上去很感动。  
“我不记得有把旧的那本弄坏了。”汉尼还坐在爸爸的大腿上说道。“但爹地说我把它弄得不能再坏了。”  
“嗯，你还觉得很骄傲了？”汉尼拔大笑起来，饶他痒痒。“为什么不去把我们送给爹地的礼物拿过来呢？”  
汉尼从爸爸的腿上爬了下去，跑去拿了两个有绿白两种颜色的盒子回来，礼物是他和爸爸一起包好的。他爬到威尔的腿上，把大的那个盒子先递给了威尔。  
“这是爸爸的，你要先打开它。”  
“哦，我一定要，是吗？”威尔怀疑地看了摆着副扑克脸的老男人一眼。  
威尔带着毫不抱歉的笑容把外包装撕开，这让医生用最粗鲁的方式翻了个白眼。他打开盒子，露出了愉悦的笑容。  
里面是一个望远镜。威尔觉得应该来自一部海盗电影。它看上去很古老，而且很贵。像是医生会放在他的办公室展示而不是把玩的那种东西。威尔把眼镜摘下，把望远镜从盒子里拿出来。这是自己的玩具了，他要把玩一下。  
威尔举起望远镜，看出窗外，而汉尼则带上了自己爹地的眼镜。汉尼拔笑着帮两人拍照，很高兴威尔喜欢自己送的礼物。  
“很不错。”威尔对自己的爱人笑着说。  
收到了自己爸爸的眼色，汉尼把第二个盒子递了过去。威尔对着小孩扬起一根眉毛。小家伙简直不能自已了，在他大腿上弹来弹去，一个劲地咧嘴笑。威尔摇了摇包裹，但听不到任何物体移动的声音。  
威尔把包装撕开，这次汉尼甚至没有试着要来帮忙。他把里面的碎纸拿走，直到盒子里唯一的东西是一串带着浮标的钥匙。威尔用双手按住汉尼的耳朵，眼睛看向自己的未婚夫。  
“你他妈给我买了一艘船？”威尔小声道，虽然小家伙的耳朵被捂住了，但也不想冒被听到的风险。  
“其实是艘游艇。”汉尼拔笑着说。  
“汉尼拔……”威尔摇摇头，思考着用词。他的双手从小家伙的耳朵拿开，小屁孩咯咯笑了起来。  
“别客气。”汉尼拔笑着朝自己儿子点点头。“这大部分是汉尼的主意。”  
威尔低头对小家伙笑了笑，手臂紧紧地抱住他，把脸颊放在小家伙的头顶上，眼睛看着自己的伴侣。  
“这礼物太重了。”他坚持道。  
“真的不算。只是一艘带一个生活空间，一个卧室和一个还不错的厨房的小游艇，我们要在上面呆一个月。”  
‘什么？“”  
“我们打算来一趟旅行，爹地！”汉尼开心地尖叫道，从威尔的大腿跳下来，他再也坐不住了。“我们要去出海，爹地！整整一个月！”  
威尔等着后面的话，不想再让自己看上去疑惑不解。  
“我通知了我的病人，我整个七月都会不在，而且我和杰克谈了一下。我们会出海，”汉尼拔耸耸肩。“前提是你想去。”  
“你怎么让杰克同意的？”威尔问，声音里充满了怀疑。  
“道理和逻辑。”汉尼拔好笑地说。  
“他觉得这样可以？”  
“可以这个词有点重，”汉尼拔耸耸肩。“无论怎样，我们会在七月出发。唯一剩下的事情就是在海图上标出我们的目的地。我觉得你可能想要领这个任务。”  
“一个月？只是我们三个人吗？”威尔问，低头看着钥匙。  
“欢迎温斯顿也一起来。”汉尼拔说，对角落的狗狗露出一个喜爱地神情。  
“汉尼拔。”威尔说，难以置信地摇着头，然后缩短了两人之间的距离，对着对方的嘴唇狠狠一吻。  
“你喜欢吗，爹地？”汉尼问，当爹地坐下来后，重新占领了威尔大腿上的位置。  
“汉尼，宝贝。”威尔摇摇头。“我开心得不知道说什么了。”  
没有任何怪物的一个月。呆在广阔的海洋还有看着穿休闲服的汉尼拔的一个月。可以教自己儿子钓鱼和游泳的一个月。  
“如果一个月后我不想回来怎么办？”威尔问。  
“那样的话，我的好威尔，我们需要一艘更大的船。”  
汉尼打开了剩下的礼物，对收到的所有玩具，书本和画画工具感到又高兴又感动，完全没注意到漏了一只小狗。  
今年快要结束了，新的一年将要开始。在他们开始海洋冒险之旅前，还有充足的时间可以弄到一只新的狗狗。  
他的生日快要到了。


End file.
